


What is love?

by Leesbian



Series: Shattering Star (LOST WORK) [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aromantic, Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexual Female Character, Bonding, Demisexuality, F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Minor Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leesbian/pseuds/Leesbian
Summary: In which Wendy and Bill bond and Bill asks a question.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A part of my Shattering Star fic bc I'm impatient and just wants the characters to let me know what the endgame is going to be already.  
> Wendy and Mabel is also closer to each other's age but I haven't decided for one yet (they are both teens tho and Mabel is above 15)

"What is 'love'?" ((BaBY DON'T HURT ME HUEHUEHUE)) Wait what?

"Love can be different things, it's when you care about someone deeply, it's when you are willing to absolutely anything to make sure they are happy, even torture and murder someone else, or stop doing it. It's when the person is the only thing that matters. When it's romantic or sexual love, you desire to do those acts with the person, like kissing or exchange sexual pleasure. There are also people who can't feel romantic or sexual attraction and people who fall for more then one person, there are people who fall in love easily and those who don't, those who can't fall in love without an deep emotional bond first. Love is wonderful but at the same time, so so scary because you don't if the other person feels the same. And I suppose that saying 'love is blind' is very true."

"Like Mabel?" Yeah. Wait WHAT?

"YOU LIKE MABEL?" She screeched excitedly. Oh my gOD.

"I don't know yet." the demon admitted while Wendy clapped her hands like she had done when she had been younger and one of her girl friends had told her their crush.

"Well, I know I do so if you aren't gonna tell her I'm going to, and steal her from you!" She smiled mischievously and winked at the demon, who just seemed very confused.


	2. bad news. I'm sorry

Shattering star  
I'm terribly sorry for this and I know I should have been more careful with where I was writing as I was only had it in my notes (that had yet to be refreshed and saved to the cloud so I lost EVERYTHING) it was well over 50k words I'd say so it was going to be long as fuck (I had already reached part 30, unfortunately I don't remember much of what I had written.)

 

But the it was going to start with a panic attack from Mabel and end with Mabel either having killed half in a loss of control or that she and Ford talked about what had happened while everyone else's memory was deleted. Dipper would have gone to the Mind Scapes to be with Bill after quite literally have lost his mind.

Mabel had been interested in blood since the age of 2 and her parents had sent her away to live with a foster family until she snapped and told them everything, leading to her being sent to an mental asylum at the age of 5 until just a few months before going to gravity falls for the first time. M and D pretend to be those picture perfect twins (the way they are in canon while they here hadn't met each other for the biggest part of their life. M knew about Ford but never said anything, in here she was always very good at reading and calculating people. She had to be safe.) Consequences of childhood and torture shapes her a lot and she vows to revenge on Them. The staff on the M. A.

Fast forward until they are 16.  
Bill and Mabel makes a deal. Mabel decides the terms and conditions. She gets an amulet like in the Dream Crossover. It helps her mask and cope. No one suspects a thing until she gets drunk of blood and later she and Dipper has a bonfire where they die. Bill helps from the Mind Scape to get them back but Dipper pleads and begs to stay. B says no and D is forced back. D snaps and is aggressive for about a month and he breaks Stan's fingers so badly the Grunkle has to get prothesis (hope that's the right word) D later hurts B too and S and B talk about the trauma of that. M snaps and threatens D with his life. He later wakes up with amnesia and M and B decides to have some fun a month later and starts feeding the boy with false memories. D isn't allowed to leave the dungeon he's imprisoned in until about 5 months later on the twins birthday (shysh Ik the timeline doesn't really add up at all times). Mabel and Wendy has been dating for about a month but I never mention that, just give clues and hints like kisses and lovey dovey shit. Wendy is the only one who knows about her childhood btw.

They kill. Shit goes down. Mabel snaps and Dipper descends into insanity.

It was supposed to be great and it was the longest thing I had EVER written but this is what I can do for now. Maybe I'll come back to this idea someday or maybe change it but yeah. This is what I can do for now.

If you have any questions or anything else, feel free to leave them below.

That was it for me and again I'm TERRIBLY sorry. My phone crashed and I almost lost everything on my SD so I'm grateful it was only this, though I'm still very sad.

I'm sorry.

//Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so terrible sorry for this but there really is nothing I can do about it. If you have any questions of what I had planned feel free to ask, though I can't promise I can remember everything.
> 
> (no but really, if I don't write it down it'll disappear in the mess of thoughts that is my head and most likely never resurface again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Edit/update 06/08-19: Mabel is 16, Wendy is 18 and well Bill is still older than the universe.  
> And I know the endgame now, but I won't post the actual story until it's complete, which is why it's taking me so long (update 30/03-20: the endgame was supposed to be Mabel x Wendy. I do not actually ship Mabill)
> 
> •READ THIS•  
> Hi, so you have probably noticed I changed this to registered users only (the lock) and if you check my other works, you'll see I have done the same there. This is because I want to make sure no one will steal my work and it's really only that reason.
> 
> //Lee


End file.
